


Almost there

by Nocturnesan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnesan/pseuds/Nocturnesan
Summary: Hanzo is taking Jesse to his home for the first time and the plane trip is taking longer than his patience has.





	Almost there

“Are we there yet?” 

“Jesse, you have been asking me that for the past six hours and the answer is still no. We are not there yet, we are not going to be there sooner if you keep bothering me. You are however going to be taking a scenic trip out of the plane if you continue with this.” 

“Alright, alright! Don’t go getting yer underthings in a bunch now, Hanzo.” The gunslinger drawled, rolling his eyes a bit as he shifted in his seat and gazed out over the flat oceans that continued to seemingly crawl by beneath them. “I’m just..a bit nervous maybe..” 

Hanzo reached out a hand to lightly rest it upon the other man’s leg, giving him a searching look before he leaned in to plant a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek. “It is not as if you are meeting my parents. After all even if they were still alive, I would not subject you to that.” He snorted slightly, shifting in his seat as he turned his gaze upwards, idly adjusting the vent for the air. “You have nothing to be worried about. Other than of course perhaps being shot by the guards at the castle, but that is not what I think is making you nervous..”

Jesse let out a short laugh before he shook his head. “No, getting shot at aint no big deal.” He would fight back the urge to return the kiss, knowing that his boyfriend was not all that fond of public displays of affection, especially in a plane where people would be busy judging them for the next five or six hours at least. “It’s just that this is yer childhood home we’re going to break into and I feel like it’s a sort of..right of passage in our relationship or something foolish like that.” He looked a bit bashful to admit it, some faint color obvious around the beard on his cheeks. 

“Ah, I see.” Perhaps Hanzo’s own cheeks gained just a slight bit of color at the other’s confession. He was not entirely sure what to say in response, not sure what it had been that had overcome him when he’d invited Jesse to accompany him on his yearly sojourn. Even if it had been proven to be a waste, as he’d met his, very much alive still, brother last year at the castle. It wasn’t that he was afraid to go alone, as he had done for many, many years, nor was it that he felt there was some special reason to invite the man that he’d been sort of dating now for about a year. Or had he? Perhaps his real reasoning was indeed to share more of himself with the other, and thus it was a sort of “right of passage” or “milestone” in their fledgling relationship. 

His lips pursed slightly, as he gazed past the other man, his head tilted as he pondered. “I am not sure if it is anything like that, but I will not deny that the possibility does exist. These sorts of relationships are painfully new to me, as you know..” A brief glance of apology was given to the other, before his gaze shifted once more out the window. 

“Yeah I know it, Hanzo.” A rough chuckle fell from the other’s lips as he leaned back in his seat, stretching out his legs a bit. At least Hanzo had sprung for the first class flight, claiming that he thought so many hours on a plane back in coach would be far too terrible to speak of. “I don’t mind it none, we got plenty of time to sort that sorta stuff out. We’ll just take it easy, after all that’s what we agreed on.” His weathered fingers curled down into the fabric of the comfortable slacks he was wearing, his gaze guarded and soft. “I’m just happy that after all these years you finally agreed to it..” 

Again, the other man did not know what to say, and he only folded his hands in his lap, turning his attention down to them for a long moment. There had been a good many reasons why he’d turned down Jesse’s advances before, most of them being work or personal. Why he’d suddenly accepted? Well, that was more because of Genji than anything. His long lost brother had said several things to him that had gotten his mind working overtime. Eventually he’d decided that perhaps he needed to give himself more time to live in the present, and so he had surprised Jesse with a yes the last time the man had asked if he wanted to go on a date of sorts with him.

Perhaps he was being selfish about it all. He did not know how to handle emotions like love or things commonly associated with them. He was good at killing, and staying cool headed and very little else. All the same, when he had considered his feelings towards Jesse, they were not at all bad. He found himself enjoying the other’s company often, even the times when he would annoy him, as he’d been earlier. He wanted to touch him, to kiss him and hold him and..perhaps do other things. He liked the way that the other was always honest, and made terrible jokes. 

“Ah, don’t go thinking I was wondering what made ya do it..saying yes that is.” The cowboy hurried, lifting his hands and spreading them out in front of him a bit. “It don’t matter to me none at all! I really am just mighty happy..” 

Clearing his throat slightly, Hanzo would take one of Jesse’s outstretched hands and bring the rough fingers to his lips, kissing them gently. “It does not matter what it was that made me say yes. But I too, am glad that I found it within me to agree.” Slightly flushed, he would quickly release the other’s hand, sitting up a bit more straightly in his seat. “At any rate, you should try to get some rest, we will be flying for another six hours at least.” 

Jesse felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest, a stupid grin falling over his lips as the adorable little things like this that his boyfriend did from time to time. Clutching the hand against his chest to help still his heart, and bring the sweet token closer, he would nod a bit. “Good idea, maybe I can be less annoying if I’m asleep, right?” He was teasing of course, but he’d settle back with his pillow and pull the blanket up over himself a bit. 

Hanzo just snorted softly, shaking his head. “With you there is always a fine line between annoying and charming. But I do think that when your mouth is busy, or silent, that you are at your best.” He was teasing slightly, and it was apparent with a color that danced over his cheeks before he quickly reached over to close the window and turned off the light overhead. 

The other was left speechless, but he did offer a playful smirk all the same. He could think of a great many things he’d like to say about how he could keep his mouth busy. But for the sake of keeping his boyfriend happy, he chose to stay quiet instead. Tilting his hat down over his face, he’d settle back in the comfortable sleep and let his eyes close as he reached across to lightly brush his fingers over Hanzo’s own. 

Surprisingly, the man would take them, and hold them gently as the two of them drifted off into a light sleep.


End file.
